fanfictionnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain Nyx Julien-Star
Rain Nyx Julien-Star is an 11 year old author on Fanfiction.net. She has 19,000+ views and 13 stories. She has many fans and she is a fan of herself. Her Current Stories 1. Learning » reviewsSky was eating breakfast when he became a legal guardian to his niece, Rain. He needed help, and Deadlox and Jason were there to help. Will they succeed in raising a child? Or fail and tear out their hair? Skydoesminecraft fanfic.Minecraft - Rated: T - English - Family/Humor - Chapters: 14 - Words: 15,157 - Reviews: 38 - Updated: 5-21-13 - Published: 4-12-13. 2.One in a Million » reviewsRiver knew she should've been dead. But why wasn't she? She had seen Jeff the Killer. 'You are unique' he told her. But there was something he didn't understand. Inspired by A Slender Chance.Mythology - Rated: T - English - Romance/Supernatural - Chapters: 3 - Words: 6,051 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 5-13-13 - Published: 4-30-13 3. An IRL Love Story reviewsTori was only in 2nd grade in the year 2008 when she met Quintin Smith. She at first disliked the boy, but as she grew older, she finds some surprising feelings for him. Does Quintin feel the same way? Or will Tori be stuck in "Ye Olde Friend Zone?" I know, I can't think of another name for me and Quintin. In Minecraft.Minecraft - Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 191 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 5-3-13 4. The One That Got Away » reviewsAlly Marie Dawson was working in Sonic Boom when she met Austin Moon. She didn't really care for him, she liked Dez. But Austin liked Ally, which was a BIG problem because Dez likes her . Then, Ally gets in a big accident. Will Austin and Dez be able to confess their love for Ally before she passes?Austin & Ally - Rated: T - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 5 - Words: 2,819 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 4-23-13 - Published: 2-27-13 - Ally D. & Dez - Complete 5. We Will Always be Connected » reviewsJeff the Killer had started a killing spree when he ran into the two most creepy kids of his life. And that includes Sally. Rain and Tori. Yes, they're from my other stories. Screw it. Just read and enjoy! :) Includes Skydoesminecraft in future chapters. Rated T for violence. :) Cover is Rain. Btw, if YOU don't like, GET LOST!Crossover - Mythology & Minecraft - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,210 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 4-20-13 - Published: 4-18-13 6. Scary Changes »Sarah Barnes was a normal Sim fan. She was also a nerd. Glasses, crazy facts, the whole nine yards. She was recently rocked by witnessing her teen Sim be slapped by a teacher. She wemt to sleep a human, but she awoke as her other teen Sim, Tori Zuniga, the other teen's girlfriend. She never wants to leave, but her human self is changing and no one is happy with the results...Sims - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,482 - Updated: 4-18-13 - Published: 3-21-13 7. The Ending to Minecraft reviewsThis is the End Poem. It is what you see after you beat Minecraft. It is inspirational to me and that is why I posted it. Enjoy!Minecraft - Rated: K - English - Poetry - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,609 - Reviews: 3 - Published: 4-16-13 - Complete 8. Rumors »THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER FANFIC, The Dark Angel. I RECOMMEND READING THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS. Lily and Jeff the Killer were gone. Their three children, Tori, Jeff Jr., and Angel, got along fine. But not Tori. Kids barreled the rumors and now she spoke out about that. Kids are shocked. They do stop about the rumors, but have new questions.Dark Angel Rated MMythology - Rated: T - English - Family/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 2,149 - Updated: 4-12-13 - Published: 4-8-13 9. The Dark Angel » reviewsFirst I'm sorry for the short story, my dad decided to get into my HAPPINESS! That's why the ending's sad. Here's the description, though: Lily Ramirez was a mutant teen. She had a fatherless past. The girl feasted on men and one night the mutant runs into someone and they get off on the wrong foot. But she makes up for it with a kiss. Rated M for future chapters.Slender - Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 3,114 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 4-5-13 - Published: 3-30-13 - Complete 10. Family Troubles » Byrne was a Lokomo again. He was thrilled. But Link's sister comes into Byrne's life, 22 years old, and turns the tide between him and Link. Rated T for fighting refrences and language.Legend of Zelda - Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 7 - Words: 3,488 - Updated: 3-27-13 - Published: 3-23-13 - Link & Byrne 11. The Past Hurts reviewsIt was 5 years ever since Freak left the world. Max had just visited Gwen and her new family, and when he turns the corner to home, he finds a box full of Freak's crap. He finds a journal at the bottom and reads it. The stuff Freak wrote was shocking.Freak the Mighty - Rated: K+ - English - Suspense/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 449 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 3-22-13 12. People are Changing »Fox and Wolf were becoming best buds. Until Fox met Tori, Wolf's girlfriend. They talked and were becoming buddies until Fox gets drunk and does something unforgivable. Now the leader's on trial and he's telling the story. Will people have a change of heart?Star Fox - Rated: M - English - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 5 - Words: 2,581 - Updated: 3-16-13 - Published: 3-14-13 - Wolf O'D. 13. A Changed Girl » reviews Austin and I just kissed. Then Kira ruined the moment. I couldn't cooperate with this, leaving me heartbroken. So, Trish and I come up with a plan to get revenge, but will things go too far? WARNING: OC. Btw this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC so it's prob crap Favorite Stories, Authors, and Community Favorite Stories: 1. Hero's Bane » by BlackDragon41 reviews Steve has discovered the land of his dreams, however, it turns out that it's not at all like it seemed to be. Now he has become plagued by a mysterious figure that goes by the cursed name: Herobrine. After coming face to face with this force of evil, he will uncover the dark history of Herobrine while also trying to survive and escape his wrath. Not your average Herobrine fic. Minecraft - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 30 - Words: 123,646 - Reviews: 237 - Updated: 5-19-13 - Published: 12-12-12 2. Budder of Heart » by WASAH21 reviews "DON'T MESS WITH ME, I CRASH LANDED, HAVE NO IDEA WETHER MY FRIENDS ARE ALIVE OR NOT, AND DAMMIT I HAVE NOTHING TO LOOSE!" Join Sky as he finds a new land, finds friends, and best of all, love. Minecraft - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1,705 - Reviews: 7 - Updated: 5-13-13 - Published: 4-25-13 3. A Slender Child » by Tkdoegirl reviews Sky had always wanted to be a mother, but she'd given that up when she accepted that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Slendy. After all, she was human and he was... Well, the Slender man. So when she found out her chance at motherhood might not be lost, why is she so scared? Slender - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Horror - Chapters: 9 - Words: 7,240 - Reviews: 130 - Updated: 5-11-13 - Published: 2-15-13 4. Minecraft: AWAKENING - Act 1 » by Grimm Shadow reviews A village ruled by fear and simplicity, the unique and highly creative Steve has never fit in. And no one has ever accepted him, except of course his encouraging and loving father. One fateful night Steve is haunted by a foreshadowing nightmare, he awakes to a siege of monsters by his fault. Losing everything, Steve leaves to fulfill his fathers dying wish... Live. Thrive. Survive. Minecraft - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 6 - Words: 16,978 - Reviews: 12 - Updated: 5-6-13 - Published: 4-20-13 5. Winter's Eve » by AngelicAlkyra reviews Evelyn Winters is a promising college student and a great musician. Every weekend she goes deep into the woods to play her violin alone to clear her mind from her busy week. But something lurks behind the seclusion of the trees, watching her for the past five years... Slender - Fiction Rated: T - English - Horror/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 23,876 - Reviews: 69 - Updated: 5-5-13 - Published: 2-17-13 6. My friend Slenderman » by Domema reviews You and your best friends got a great life, really. You couldn't imagine something better. But, if you think about it... It's a little bit boring, don't you think? Everyday, you read old Creepypastas. But what if there's more? What if there are thigs you didn't know about? And what if those things are right in your neighborhood? (Creepypasta/OC) Thanks for reading my crappy summary Slender - Fiction Rated: T - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 9 - Words: 6,875 - Reviews: 22 - Updated: 5-1-13 - Published: 3-24-13 7. Begin » by Archerthewarlock reviews What was Herobrine like before he was the monster that everyone fears, and what made him want to destroy humanity. recommend reading danger and Mortal first Minecraft - Fiction Rated: T - English - Mystery/Horror - Chapters: 22 - Words: 35,140 - Reviews: 152 - Updated: 4-22-13 - Published: 3-22-13 - Complete8. Start of Enderlox » by jazminewriter reviews Inspired from Deviantart. From the craze on the art site, Deadlox is faced with a fate that will changed him forever. contains character death, violence and gore. Will also have yaoi in the fourth chapter and a future one! Be prepared! Minecraft - Fiction Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Suspense - Chapters: 4 - Words: 8,670 - Reviews: 33 - Updated: 4-19-13 - Published: 3-20-13 9. Death Without Cause » by pastoraldreamer reviews Gwen Campbell is not your average woman, she is a mutant with some pretty extreme abilities, not to mention a murderer. When she runs into Jeff the Killer, she thinks she's finally met her match. When she meets the slenderman, she realizes she isn't the only one in the world who can do amazing things. Will she decide to stay with them, or leave them behind? Slender - Fiction Rated: M - English - Horror/Romance - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4,226 - Reviews: 14 - Updated: 4-14-13 - Published: 2-8-13 10. Go To Sleep by 001001110 reviews When a 19 year old killer meets up with an old 'imaginary' friend, what will happen to him? Will he still remember his old friend as he did when he was younger, or will he realize what his friend is really doing? (Jeff the Killer!) Slender - Fiction Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 885 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 3-21-13 - Published: 3-21-13 11. A Slender Chance » by Tkdoegirl reviews When Sky Steele met Mr. tall, dark, and dangerous in the woods one day, she knew she was dead. So why was she still alive? "You interest me," he told her. But why? And Sky just can't figure out why she's just as interested in him too. Slender - Fiction Rated: T - English - Horror/Romance - Chapters: 22 - Words: 22,021 - Reviews: 184 - Updated: 2-15-13 - Published: 12-17-12 - Complete 12. Loyal to the End » by Fallon-Idalia reviewsShe watched the only man she'd ever love die a horrible death and swore revenge on a King she had once called brother. In mourning, she isn't looking for another. But his blue eyes draw her in and soon, she feels alive again. Previously titled "Honor". Favorite Authors: | style="line-height:150%" valign="TOP"|Grimm Shadow(2) jazminewriter(27) Katshadows77(1) love-burns-on(1) Mihanu(7) pastoraldreamer(2) punkrockgirl555(9) quietboxed (9) | style="line-height:150%" valign="TOP"|Sachan2294(3) SoLittleMotivation(7) Tkdoegirl(2) WASAH21(12) XFeelXTheXLoveX(35) xxKiseki-chanxx(1) YoYoYoYams (11) |} Trivia *Rain claims to be a vampyre, werewolf, and an Ender Hybrid. *She is the alter ego of Tori Zuniga. Tori is 11, Rain is 17. *She's engaged to MinecraftUniverse. *Her uncle is SkytheKidRS *She may be 17, but she's a mother of three.